


Gegen den Strom

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachtskitsch<br/>Zwei Pfund schnulzigen Weihnachtskitsch, bitte! - Gerne, darf's noch ein wenig mehr sein?<br/>Flirten mal anders.<br/>Liebe und so Sachen ...</p><p>Ich wurde informiert, dass diese Geschichte gar nicht kitschig wäre ... da hab ich mich wohl verschnulzt ... das liegt bestimmt an dem Zuckerguss von den Zimtsternen auf meinem Keyboard ...sorry :DD</p><p>Okay, die Geschichte ist jetzt im dritten Kapitel doch noch auf E raufgegangen. Sorry. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders :DD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass die beiden das mit dem Flirten ein wenig anders vestanden haben als der Rest der Welt, aber solange sie einander damit verstehen, reicht es ja :DD

Thiel drehte sich grummelnd zum Telefon und hob ab.

„Mja?“ Wer so kurz vor Feierabend noch anrief, hatte kein Recht mehr auf die vollständige Ansage. Außerdem war es vermutlich eh Boerne.

„Ah, guten Nachmittag Herr Thiel.“ Jep, Boerne. Thiel stützte sein Kinn in die Handfläche. Da hatte er ja jetzt reichlich wenig Lust drauf.

„Was gibt’s? Machen Sie’s kurz.“ Als wenn dieser Satz Boerne schon jemals dazu bewogen hatte irgendetwas kurz zu machen. Manchmal hatte Thiel sogar das Gefühl, den anderen mit so einer Aufforderung noch mehr anzustacheln es langwierig und umständlich zu machen.

„Och, störe ich Sie bei ihrem Nachmittagsschläfchen?“ Boerne klang keck und gut drauf. Das konnte Thiel ja gar nicht leiden.

„Sie stören immer.“ Zack. Das dürfte gesessen haben. Nicht dass Boerne streng genommen wirklich IMMER störte ... manchmal war Thiel ja auch ganz froh darum, wenn der andere einen entscheidenden Hinweis liefern konnte ... oder ihn an Tagen wie diesen von der Arbeit abhielt. Und zumindest konnte jetzt gerade niemand anders mehr anrufen und ihm den Feierabend verderben, solange er am Telefon mit Boerne war. Man musste es positiv sehen. Sein Blick ging nach draußen. Es war schon dunkel und irgendwo blinkten Lichterketten.

„Na na na, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so. Es ist schließlich bald Weihnachten.“ Kam aus dem Hörer.

Das auch noch. Thiels Laune wurde nicht gerade besser. Weihnachten war ihm ein Graus. So wie ihm alle Feiertage ein Graus waren. Gezwungene Fröhlichkeit. Schmalzige Weihnachtslieder an jeder Ecke. Und Münster war auch nicht gerade für seine Zurückhaltung was Weihnachtsmärkte anbelangte bekannt.

„Mann Boerne, jetzt machen Sie hier keine Vorlesung draus, sondern sagen Sie mir, was Sie sagen wollen.“ Bloß Boerne nicht zu längeren Konversationen ermutigen. Das war nie ein gute Idee.

„Hm.“ Boerne klang jetzt doch ein wenig angeschlagen. „Nun gut, die DNA Spuren am Opfer stimmen mit keinen uns bekannten Daten überein.“

Na toll, dachte Thiel, die Neuigkeit hätte Boerne sich ja auch sparen können. Jetzt sah er sich hier schon über die Feiertage sitzen und an dem Fall weiterarbeiten. Und er wusste auch genau, warum er immer derjenige war, der hier über Weihnachten saß und an einem Fall arbeitete. Weil er keine Familie hatte. Weil er einer der wenigen Kollegen hier im Präsidium war, der Weihnachten immer allein zu Hause saß. Oder eben auch allein hier auf der Arbeit saß.

„Suuuuperinformation, Boerne. Da kann ich mir ja jetzt schon mal selber den Ermittlerpreis des Jahres vergeben.“

„Also, wenn schon dann geht der Preis jawohl an uns beide.“ Boernes Stimme wurde jetzt spielerisch beleidigt und Thiel musste gegen seinen Willen ein wenig schmunzeln.

„Mit der Information, die Sie mir hier gerade präsentiert haben, geht der Preis an überhaupt niemanden. Haben Sie nicht noch was Anderes?“ Vielleicht hielt Boerne ja mal wieder Ergebnisse zurück, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Vielleicht.“

„Boerne!“ Thiels Stimme war warnend und er richtete sich wieder auf, nur um sich anschließend zurückzulehnen und den Kopf an der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls hin und her zu wiegen. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von der Unterhaltung.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Ich habe da möglicherweise noch etwas gefunden.“

„Möglicherweise?“ Thiel klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter.

„Ja, ich weiß nur nicht, ob es hilfreich ist.“

„Boerneeeee!“ Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Zäh wie Kaugummi war das hier manchmal.

„Also, die Dame hatte ein Intimpiercing.“

Thiel lehnte sich jetzt wieder nach vorne.

„Ein was?“

„Ein Intimpiercing. Also, ich habe das mal eben schnell recherchiert. Es war allerdings keines von diesen Piercings, welches die Klitoris durchst ...“

„BOERNE!“ Der kannte Grenzen auch wirklich nur aus dem Märchen.

„Was ist denn?“ Boerne klang ein wenig beleidigt. Er hasste es unterbrochen zu werden während er redete.

„Das ... kann das ... können Sie das weniger konkret ...“ Thiel fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die geschlossenen Lider. Boerne war schon wieder am Rand der Klippe unterwegs ... und lief Gefahr von Thiel einfach rübergestupst zu werden.

„Was soll ich Ihnen denn jetzt sagen? Es war ein rostfreier Edelstahlstift mit einem kleinen Kristall oben drauf, der oberhalb des Intimbereichs durch die Epidermis gestochen worden war.“

„Und wie haben Sie das gefunden?“ Das wäre jetzt ja doch mal interessant.

„Was soll das heißen wie habe ich das gefunden? Es war halt so da, die Dame war ja bereits ... unbehaart. In der Region. Wissen Sie?“

Nee, wusste er eigentlich nicht. Als er das letzte Mal eine Frau nackt gesehen hatte, da waren noch alle Haare da, wo sie halt so wuchsen.

„Okay, was machen wir denn jetzt mit der Information? Das ist doch hier die Frage.“ Thiel machte sich schnell eben noch eine Notiz. Besser nicht auf den Notizblock oben drauf, sonst konnte das Morgen jeder Kollege, der hier vorbeistolperte, lesen. Er blätterte weiter nach hinten.

„Was SIE, verehrter Herr Kollege, mit der Information machen, weiß ich nicht. ICH liefere sie nur. Ich bin sozusagen hier nur der Zulieferbetrieb.“ Jetzt klang Boerne wieder sachlich-fachlich, aber es schwang auch ein wenig Wehmut mit.

„Ach“, Thiel wollte dem anderen auf keinen Fall das Gefühl geben er sei beim Ermittlen erwünscht, aber so ganz außen vor konnte er ihn auch nicht lassen, weil Boerne ja zugegebnermaßen schon oft entscheidend dazwischengepfuscht hatte. Also, nicht dass er die Fälle nicht alle auch ohne Boerne gelöst hätte. Aber vielleicht hätte es weniger Spaß gemacht. „Sie wollen sich nicht einmischen? Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues.“

„Na na, Herr Hauptkommissar“, wenn Boerne das sagte, dann klang es immer so ironisch. Thiel versuchte sich nicht reizen zu lassen. „Ich mische mich nie ein, ich stehe Ihnen zur Seite, nicht?“

„Nicht dass ich Sie darum gebeten hätte.“ Jetzt stützte sich Thiel wieder auf seine Hand und vermied gerade noch einen Seufzer. Boerne war ja wirklich immer hartnäckig.

„Und dankbar könnten Sie auch mal dafür sein.“ Boerne wirkte über das Telefon wirklich so, als meinte er das Ernst. Thiel schlug mit dem Ende eines Bleistifts auf die Schreibtischoberfläche.

„Ich soll Ihnen für etwas dankbar sein, um dass ich Sie nicht gebeten habe und dass ich auch gar nicht haben will?“ Der hatte ja wohl nicht mehr alle Sprossen an der Leiter.

„Ach, Sie sind doch froh wenn ich dabei bin, geben Sie’s zu!“

„Nichts da. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich Sie nicht überall mit hinschleppen muss wie ein Hühnerauge.“ Der Bleistift trommelte auf der Schreibtischoberfläche, bis Thiel merkte, dass er offenbar gerade Jingle Bells im Kopf hatte und er ihn angewidert wegschmiss. Verdammter Weihnachtsmarkt.

„Ach Herr Thiel, jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so ...“

„Ich tu nicht so, es ist so.“ Das war zwar streng genommen ein wenig geflunkert, aber das musste Boerne ja nicht wissen.

„Sie sind eine echte Miesmuschel.“ Boernes Stimme wurde herausfordernder.

„Und Sie sind ein echter Angeber.“

„Sie sind ja nur neidisch.“

„Und Sie haben den Schuss nicht gehört.“

„Soll ich Sie gleich eben abholen?“

„Mh“, brummelte Thiel. Wäre ja schon ganz nett nicht mit dem Rad nach Hause fahren zu müssen.

„Dann in fünfzehn Minuten am Eingang. Wenn Sie zu spät sind, fahr ich ohne Sie nach Hause.“

„Armleuchter.“

„Stinkstiefel.“

Thiel legte auf. Boerne würde ihn nach Hause fahren. Perfekt. Bei der Kälte jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten hatte er einfach noch weniger Lust als sonst mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren.

 

oooOOOooo

 

„Mann, Boerne, nerven Sie nicht.“ Thiel war schon wieder reichlich gestresst. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja gefreut, dass Boerne ihn nach Hause mitgenommen hatte. Es war jetzt schon empfindlich kalt und er hatte immer noch keine Handschuhe besorgt. Aber dann hatte der andere wieder von Weihnachten angefangen und jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte doch das Rad genommen. Was waren schon ein paar schwarze Fingerkuppen gegen den Stress, den Boerne ihm machte?

Und natürlich ging es mal wieder darum, dass Boerne sich in Sachen einmischte, die ihn gar nichts angingen. Zum Beispiel wo er dieses Jahr Weihnachten feiern würde. Zu Hause natürlich. Allein. Jawohl. Und das war auch gut so. Er hatte keinen Nerv auf seinen Vater und der Rest seiner Familie ... na ja, der war ja nun entweder am anderen Ende der Welt oder man stand sich eben nicht so nah. Er stand sich mit überhaupt niemandem nah, so richtig. Einzig und allein Boerne drängte sich immer wieder mit aller Macht in sein Leben, obwohl der da gar nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Ich will Ihnen ja auch nur die Option eröffnen am Heiligabend mit mir ins Konzert zu gehen, falls Sie nichts anderes vorhaben. Bach bei Kerzenschein. Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Erlebnis.“ Boerne fingerte nach seinem Schlüsselbund, um die Haustür aufzuschließen.

Thiel prustete. Genau. Bach. Bei Kerzenschein.

„Soll das eine Verabredung werden oder was?“

„Nein. Ich ... nun ja, ich habe zwei Karten erstanden für diesen Leckerbissen der klassischen Kammermusik, aber ... also, die Person mit der ich dorthin gehen wollte, musste kurzfristig wegen einer Familienangelegenheit zurück nach Hause.“ Boerne zog fast wie ein Zauberer zwei Karten aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und hielt sie Thiel auf eine Art hin, von der er vermutlich hoffte, dass sie verlockend wirkte.

Ja ja, Familienangelegenheit, dachte Thiel. Die hatte bloß auch keinen Bock mit Boerne Weihnachten verbringen zu müssen. Das dem das aber auch echt nicht aufging, dass er den meisten Menschen, egal ob weiblich oder männlich, einfach nur auf die Nerven fiel.

Thiel seufzte. Ihm selber machte das ja nicht so viel aus, weil er ja auch nicht der umgänglichste war. Viele Menschen nahmen bei ihm halt eher Abstand, wegen seiner schroffen, manchmal durchweg unsensiblen Art und sein Beruf war auch nicht gerade dazu geeignet Frauen an Land zu ziehen. Die meisten wollten dann doch lieber was Solideres mit weniger Gefahr eines Tages einen Streifenpolizisten vor der Tür stehen zu haben, der ihnen erzählte, dass ihr Mann gerade bei einem Einsatz erschossen worden war. Nicht dass er sich da viele Gedanken drum machte. Das ginge auch gar nicht, sonst würde er ja nur in Angst leben und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Einzig und allein Boerne liess einfach nicht locker und saugte sich an seinem Leben fest wie eine Miesmuschel an einem Holzpfahl.

„Na-hein. Verstanden?“ Thiel drehte sich um und wollte gerade zu seiner eigenen Wohnungstür abbiegen, als er ein winziges Geräusch hörte. Fast wie ein abgehackter Seufzer oder ein ersticktes Wort. Er wand sich Boerne wieder zu und der stand immer noch vor seiner Tür, die Karten in der Hand. Er sah unfassbar traurig aus. Und ob Thiel wollte oder nicht und egal ob Boerne gerade mal wieder schauspielerte oder nicht, er konnte nicht umhin Mitleid dafür zu empfinden, dass Boerne Heiligabend auch alleine würde verbringen müssen. Und da konnten sie ja wohl auch gemeinsam alleine sein. Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Na gut, Boerne, wir machen das so.“ Er ignorierte das freudige Aufleuchten im Gesicht des Professors und redete einfach weiter. "Ich komme mit zu diesem Kerzendings und Sie fahren mich beim nächsten Heimspiel mit Ihrem Auto nach Hamburg zu St.-Pauli, klar? Und ohne zu nölen.“ Thiel hielt einen warnenden Zeigefinger hoch.

Boerne grinste über das ganze Gesicht und nickte dann enthusiastisch.

„Da komm‘ ich gerne mit. Wollte schon immer mal sehen, was Sie da am Fussball denn so begeistert.“

„Nee nee, Boerne, Sie fahren mich hin und zurück. Was Sie während des Spiels machen ist mir egal.“ Thiel drehte sich wieder zu seiner Tür aber Boerne war noch nicht fertig.

„Na gut, dann wird es Ihnen ja auch egal sein, wenn ich während des Spiels neben Ihnen sitze und es mir mit anschaue.“

Thiel lachte auf.

„Boerne? Das wollen Sie nicht, glauben Sie mir.“ Er war doch immer bei Spielen etwas sehr enthusiastisch und schrie auch gerne mal Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Trainerbank hinüber. Vor allem, wie man den Trainer verbessern könnte.

„Och, keine Sorge, ich werde mich auch ganz unauffällig verhalten. Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin.“ Boerne grinste wieder übers ganze Gesicht.

Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hoffte inständig, dass Boerne - nachdem er seinen Willen gekriegt hatte und Thiel bei diesem Musikdings zwei Stunden lang neben ihm sitzend geschnarcht hatte - wieder von seinem Plan Abstand nahm, Thiel zum Fussball zu begleiten. Eigentlich war das ja auch besser so, aber er konnte Boerne ja schlecht einfach so zusagen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu beanspruchen. Sonst würde der noch denken, er verbrächte gerne Zeit mit ihm und das war ja nun wohl wirklich lachhaft.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Boerne schon wieder vor der Tür und diesmal hatte er einen riesigen Karton in den Händen.

„Was wird das denn wenn es fertig ist?“ Thiel öffnete die Tür vorsichtshalber nur ein kleines bisschen, in der Angst, Boerne würde einfach an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung stürmen und was auch immer in dem Karton war mit herein bringen. Der zwinkerte ihm zu und hob den Karton ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, als würde er ihn Thiel in die Hand drücken wollen.

„Weihnachtsschmuck.“ Boerne sagte dieses Wort, als ob es ein Abracadabra wäre oder ein Sesam öffne dich. Mutabor und plötzlich ist alles wie verwandelt.

„Nee, geh’n se mir weg damit.“ Thiel hasste Weihnachtsdeko. Nicht allein wegen der Sache an sich, sondern vor allem auch, weil es ihn an schöne Weihnachtsabende mit Susanne und Lukas erinnerte, als der noch klein gewesen war. Wo sie um den Baum gesessen hatten und Geschenke geöffnet, gelacht und Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatten. Das wirbelte nur schmerzliche Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Da hatte er keinen Nerv drauf.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel. Das wird schön. Ist auch kein billiger Schmuck, sondern feinstes Kunsthandwerk aus dem Erzgebirge. Da haben die Menschen noch Zeit und Muße für solche Schnitzereien, nicht wahr?“ Boerne machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu als wäre die Sache damit geritzt.

Thiel drückte mit einer Hand gegen den Karton und als Boerne merkte, dass er nicht weiter kam, stoppte er verwirrt.

„Nur über meine Leiche.“ Und damit schloss Thiel die Wohnungstür wieder vor Boernes Nase.

Als er dann abends müde und erschöpft aus dem Präsidium kam, fiel ihm der Kranz aus Tannenzweigen an der Haustür erst beim zweiten Blick auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er aufschloss. Da hatte Boerne wohl nicht wiederstehen können und zumindest den Flur und die Tür dekoriert. Na ja, seine Entscheidung. War ja auch sein Haus. Thiel schaute noch einmal kurz in den Briefkasten, aber es befanden sich nur Werbungen und eine Rechnung für den Telefonanschluss darin. Pah.

Erst schlitzte er mit dem Schlüssel die Rechnung auf und steckte ihn dann in die Wohnungstür. Er liess die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen und zog seine Schuhe aus ohne die Schnürsenkel aufzumachen. Dann wurstelte er sich mit einem Arm aus der Jacke, während er mit der anderen Hand die Werbebriefe versuchte in die Mülltonne in seiner Küche zu stopfen. Da fiel es ihm zum ersten Mal auf. Irgendwie roch es nach ... tja, würzig oder so. Aber nicht nach drei Tagen nicht gelüftet würzig, sondern nach ... Weihnachtsgewürzzeugs. Na, so wie die Orangen, die sie früher als er noch klein war mit Nelken gespickt und in der Küche aufgehängt hatten. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches in seiner Küche entdecken. Misstrauisch ging er ins Wohnzimmer und traute seinen Augen kaum. Das ganze Zimmer war weihnachtlich dekoriert. Überall standen kleine Holzfigürchen. Weihnachtsmänner mit weißen Bärten, Schafhirten mit ihren Schafen, Kiepenkerle und Waldfrauen, eine ganze Winterlandschaft mit Tannenbäumen und schneebedeckten Hütten - alles aus Holz, teilweise bemalt, teilweise nackt.

Ein Nussknackersoldat stand in einer Ecke neben seinem Fernseher und die Wände waren behangen mit Tannengrün und transparenten Buntglasbildern von Alpenszenen, alles offensichtlich alt und sehr filigran. Nichts von dem billigen Weihnachtskitsch, den seine Eltern immer angeschleppt hatten. Und ... ja, er hatte recht gehabt. Im Türrahmen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hingen zwei Orangen mit Nelken gespickt und mit Schleifenbändern festgebunden.

Thiel ballte die Fäuste. Dieser hinterhältige ... dann sanken seine Schultern wieder herab. Na ja, eigentlich war es ja wirklich ganz schön und Boerne hatte sich auch wirklich Mühe gemacht. Was soll’s. Jetzt wo es hing, konnte er es auch so lassen.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür, was ihn vermuten liess, dass Boerne sein Heimkommen beobachtet und geduldig abgewartet hatte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte Boerne gerade die Meinung geigen, da hielt der ihm ein Tablett entgegen - beladen mit Marzipankartoffeln, Früchtebrot, Stollen, Zimtsternen, Vanillekipferln und Mandarinen.

Thiel blieben die Wort im Hals stecken. Mensch, der Boerne machte sich echt Mühe und er hatte jetzt nicht das Herz den Professor anzubrüllen, dafür dass der wieder heimlich in seiner Wohnung gewesen war. Und so fand er sich dann zehn Minuten später auf dem Sofa wieder. Boerne saß neben ihm und sie schauten sich gemeinsam einen Film an und aßen dabei Weihnachtsgebäck. Das war erlaubt, da ja in ein paar Tagen ja auch schon Weihnachten war.

„Hm, das Früchtebrot ist lecker.“ Musste Thiel etwas widerwillig zugeben.

„Hab‘ ich selbst gemacht. Ist ein Rezept von meiner lieben Großmutter.“ Boerne schaute stolz zu ihm rüber.

Thiel blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Wirklich?

„Ach Quatsch, Sie können doch gar nicht kochen und backen schon gar nicht. Geben Sie’s zu. Wo haben sie das gekauft? Beim Krimphove?“

Boerne schaute etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff.

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe es selbst gemacht. Man nimmt Dörrobst, Mandeln, Nüsse und einen ordentlichen Schuss Sherry. Nach dem Backen muss es dann noch ein paar Tage stehen, um richtig durchzuziehen. Ist gar nicht so schwer. Ich mag nämlich dieses Orangeat und Zitronat im Stollen gar nicht, das schmeckt einfach nur trocken und hart, aber schöne getrocknete Datteln, Aprikosen, Backpflaumen und Feigen mit Nüssen, das mundet mir besser.“ Er grinste freudig.

Da konnte Thiel nicht anders und musste zurückgrinsen. Boerne war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind, das ständig nach Bestätigung suchte.

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm da und schauten sich den Film an, _Men in Black_ – Thiels Wahl, weil er immer wieder darüber lachen konnte – und es fühlte sich irgendwie schön an. Nein, nicht schön, aber halt in Ordnung. Schöner wäre es mit ... Thiel stutze einen Moment. Ihm fiel ehrlich niemand ein, wenn er mal so darüber nachdachte. Lukas musste jetzt schon fast erwachsen sein und war bestimmt zu cool für Weihnachten und Susanne hasste ihn ja sowieso. Und sonst? Da war eigentlich niemand. Mit seinem Vater hätte er sich jetzt schon wieder dreimal über Kleinkram gestritten. Nein, es war ... gut so wie es war. Schön so. Obwohl er das Wort mit Boerne so noch nicht in Verbindung gebracht hatte.

Am nächsten Abend lud sich Boerne dann schon wieder unter irgendeinem Vorwand bei ihm ein und zündete alle Kerzen an. Das war ja widerlich ... widerlich romantisch irgendwie. Thiel war sich nicht sicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie erneut gemeinsam auf Thiels Sofa und diesmal gab es was Richtiges zu Essen und dazu die Wiederholung einer alten Comedyserie im Fernsehen. Thiel hätte einmal fast die Spaghetti aus der Nase wieder rausgelacht.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie dann einfach so beisammen, tranken noch ein Bier und einen Rotwein, den Boerne extra noch schnell aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte - wobei Thiel der Versuchung widerstanden hatte hinter dem anderen einfach seine Wohnungstür zu schließen und den Riegel vorzumachen - und Thiels Kopf lag faul an der Rückenlehne des Sofas. Sein Blick ging zu den ganzen Buntglasbildern und Strohsternen, die jetzt seine Fenster zierten.

„Sagen Sie mal Boerne, was ist das hier eigentlich?“ Er schloss die Augen. Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht sehen. Aber jetzt hatte er doch gefragt.

„Was meinen Sie denn genau?“ Boerne klang ehrlich verwirrt, aber auch schon etwas müde von der Wärme der Wohnung und dem guten Essen.

„Na ja, das hier“, Thiel wedelte vage mit einer Hand in der Luft hin und her. „Das hier. Was wir hier machen.“

Boerne schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Wir haben zusammen gegessen und schauen jetzt gemeinsam fern.“

„Boerne“, Thiel pausierte und nahm nochmal all seinen Mut zusammen. „Wir schauen mittlerweile ständig zusammen fern.“

„Mh-hm. Und?“

„Na ja, das macht man ja in der Regel nicht einfach so.“

„Wenn Sie das nicht möchten, dann müssen Sie das einfach nur sagen.“ Boerne klang beleidigt und blickte starr geradeaus.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt.“ Thiels Augen waren jetzt auch wieder auf den Fernseher gerichtet ... ohne allerdings wahrzunehmen, was dort passierte.

„Sie sind merkwürdig.“ Boernes Ton war nicht beleidigend. Es klang eher wie eine Feststellung.

„Ach, und Sie sind bundesdeutscher Durchschnittsbürger Nummer eins, oder was?“ Was der konnte, konnte Thiel schon lange.

„Zumindest bin ich kein Sozialphobiker, der sich nach Feierabend immer in seiner Wohnung einschließt und ausschließlich mit dem Fernseher kommuniziert.“ Boerne war in Topform.

„Pffff, dazu drängeln Sie sich ja viel zu oft in mein Leben, als dass ich einfach in Ruhe mal einen Abend ohne menschliche Gesellschaft verbringen könnte.“

„Griesgram.“

„Klugscheißer.“

Und damit war die Sache erstmal beendet. Auch wenn selbst Thiel es komisch fand, dass sie nach so einer Unterhaltung einfach weiter fernsehen schauten und Boerne sich dann irgendwann ganz normal verabschiedete und in seine eigene Wohnung ging.

Thiel blies danach schnell noch die Kerzen aus und starrte ein wenig aus dem Fenster ins Dunkel. Hier und da leuchteten Lichterketten in den Fenstern. Weihnachten war irgendwie komisch dieses Jahr.

oooOOOooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Thiel auf und rollte sich gleich wieder fest in die Decke ein. Heute war schon Heiligabend und er würde mit Boerne in dieses alberne Konzert gehen müssen. Bach. Keine Ahnung was der so für Musik machte. Langweiliger Klassikkram halt. Aber auch das würde er überstehen. Solange dort niemand war, den sie kannten. Ihm fuhr ein heißer Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Scheiße. So wie er Münster einschätzte, würden dort alle Menschen sein, die er in dieser Stadt kannte ... Thiel schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze unter ihm. Da hätte er dran denken müssen. So ein verdammter Mist.

Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um noch abzusagen. Das würde Boerne ihm nie verzeihen. Und während er üblicherweise da kein Problem mit gehabt hätte, waren die letzten Tage irgendwie ziemlich unüblich gewesen. Na gut, Boerne machte sicherlich auch deshalb lieb Kind, damit er nicht alleine zu diesem Kerzendings hinmusste. So lange riss er sich halt zusammen und schmeichelte Thiel. Aber das erklärte irgendwie trotzdem nicht, warum sie beide die letzten Tage soviel zusammen gesessen hatten und es sich so ... schön angefühlt hatte. Nicht allein sein. Selbst wenn es Boerne war. Immer noch besser als allein.

Thiel versuchte sich einen Moment vorzustellen, mit wem er noch viel lieber abends in der Vorweihnachtszeit zusammen sitzen würde. Und wieder fiel ihm niemand ein. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Vaddern hatte ja auch schon mal darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich mal neue Freunde suchen sollte, aber daraus war nie etwas geworden. Je älter man wurde, desto schwerer war das eben auch. Und außerdem war er beruflich so eingespannt, da war es noch härter neue Menschen kennenzulernen. Hobbies hatte er außer Fußball auch keine. Und Boerne war halt so ... na ja, praktisch eben. Der hatte die gleichen Arbeitszeiten und die gleichen Erfahrungen mit einem Beruf der einen eben ständig forderte. Und er wohnte so nah dran. Das war doch alles sehr praktisch.

Thiel fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die schlafzerzausten Haare. Das alles erklärte zwar immer noch nicht, warum es so gemütlich war mit Boerne abend zu essen und zu sitzen, aber es erklärte zumindest, warum er es überhaupt tat.

Eine Stunde später beschloss er jetzt endlich seiner quengelnden Blase nachzugeben und stand auf. Sollte er jetzt schon duschen, oder dann lieber direkt vor dem Konzert, damit er frischer war? Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich. Über so etwas überhaupt nachzudenken, war doch schon Blödsinn. Er ging ja schließlich nicht freiwillig mit und es war ja auch keine Verabredung. Es war nur Boerne und wenn Thiel gar nicht duschte und in seinem St. Pauli T-Shirt da hinging, dann war es auch noch seine Sache.

Trotzdem sprang er eben schnell unter die Dusche und rasierte sich. Das hätte er sonst doch auch gemacht. Wahrscheinlich.

Am späten Nachmittag klingelte Boerne dann bei ihm und sah enorm elegant aus in einem schwarzen Frack mit Fliege und blütenweißem Hemd. Nicht dass Thiel so etwas beeindruckte. Eher im Gegenteil. Es verursachte in ihm den Drang Himbeermarmelade großflächig auf dem Hemd zu verteilen. Oder zu niesen und sich dann den Schnotten am Pulloverärmel abzuwischen. Nur um Boerne zu ärgern.

„Sind Sie soweit?“ Boerne neigte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig nach vorne und lächelte ihn an.

„Äh, ja, schon.“ Thiel fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher. Er hatte keinen Anzug angezogen, weil er das idiotisch fand, aber er trug dunkle Jeans und schönes Hemd dazu. Ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hätte, hatte er dann doch noch eine Weile vor seinem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer gestanden und hin und her überlegt. Eine Anzugweste an und dann wieder ausgezogen und sich am Ende für das schlichte aber festliche Hemd entschieden. Das hatte er an den Ärmeln aufgekrempelt und in die Jeans gesteckt.

Als er nach seiner Jacke am Haken nebend er Tür griff, stutzte er einen Moment. Boerne nörgelte gar nicht. Er hatte nicht ein Wort zu seinem Outfit gesagt. Das war doch nicht normal. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht richtig gesehen?

Thiel drehte sich nochmal zu dem anderen um, der aber nur geduldig in der Tür stand und keine Anstalten machte an seiner Aufmachung herumzukritisieren.

„Haben Sie gar kein Problem damit?“ Thiel hätte sich fast selber geohrfeigt. Warum noch ins Wespennest stechen, wenn man eh schon allergisch war?

„Womit denn?“ Boerne schaute verdutzt.

„Damit das klar ist. Einen Anzug zieh ich nicht an. Das können Sie vergessen.“ Thiel war schon wieder auf Krawall gebürstet. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

„Tja, es ist ja auch schwer bei ihrer Körperform einen Anzug zu finden, der nicht wie ein Sack aussieht.“ Boerne parierte die Attacke lehrbuchgemäß.

„Schnösel.“

„Prolet.“

Und damit fuhren sie los.

Zu Beginn bemerkte Thiel gar nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber dann fuhren Sie auf die Autobahn und er stutzte.

„Äh, sagen Sie mal ... wo is’n das Konzert?“ Thiel schaute hinter sich und sah die Lichter Münsters durch das Rückfenster verschwinden.

„In Köln. Hatte ich das nicht gesagt?“ Boerne fuhr ungerührt weiter.

„Nee.“ Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen und schaute schnell zur Seite aus dem Fenster. Na, dann war zumindest die Gefahr, dass sie dort jemand erkannte, verschwindend gering. In ihm wuchs jetzt aber doch die Vermutung, dass Boerne vielleicht gar keine ursprüngliche Begleitung für den Abend gehabt hatte und er eigentlich die erste Wahl war. Bloß nicht dran denken. Thiel lehnte sich tiefer in den Sitz und genoss die Fahrt.

Der Konzertsaal war eigentlich ein Theater und überall standen kleine Tische mit Kerzenständern und weichen gepolsterten Stühlen. Boerne führte ihn zu einem der Tische und Thiel spürte den Hauch einer Hand in seinem Rücken. Scheiße.

Er bestellte erstmal ein Bier, um klarzustellen, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war und dass er sonst solche kitschigen Veranstaltungen nicht besuchte. Fast hätte er auch noch nach einer Currywurst mit Pommes gefragt, aber total blamieren wollte er sich dann auch nicht.

Boerne hingegen bestellte eine Art Antipastiplatte mit edlen Snacks für sie beide und Thiel hatte immer größere Probleme den Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass das ganz hier verdammt nach einer Verabredung roch. Aber als er dann die leckeren Blätterteigröllchen mit Schafskäse, Oliven und Datteln im Speckmantel sah, da war es ihm dann auch herzlich egal. Er bestrich sich ein Stück Baguette mit Frischkäseaufstrich und legte eine Scheibe italienische Salami drauf. Lecker. Da war es auch nicht mehr so schlimm, dass es keine Currywurst gab.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen langsam die Lichter aus und das Murmeln des Publikums wurde immer leiser und erstarb dann. Vier Musiker betraten die Bühne und ließen sich auf den Stühlen nieder. Ein Cellist, eine Bratschistin und zwei Violinisten. Thiel beschloss der Sache zumindest eine Chance zu geben und lehnte sich zurück. Boernes Arm zuckte weg und in dem Moment merkte er erst, dass der andere seinen Arm hinten auf seine Stuhllehne gelegt hatte. Und es kribbelte ein wenig. So wie bei einem guten Sekt.

Als dann die Musik begann, da war es als würde er in einen Wasserfall eingehüllt. Die Töne strömten heiß und kalt durch seinen Körper und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er fasziniert mit offenem Mund da saß und dem Quartett lauschte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als ob die Musiker nicht auf ihren Instrumenten, sondern in seinem Inneren spielten. Die Musik ließ sein Blut anders durch seinen Körper fließen. Ließ seine Ohren anders hören. Bach. Passt ja, dachte Thiel, als die Töne durch ihn hindurchströmten.

Dann legte er seinen Arm auf Boernes Stuhllehne und der andere warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Thiel ignorierte den Blick und rutschte mit seiner Hand enger an Boernes Schulter. Und seine Finger berührten Boerne genauso sanft und warm wie die Musik seine Kehle hinunterfloss.

Dann lehnte Boerne sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

„Das ist das schönste Weihnachten, das ich mir nur wünschen konnte.“

 

 


	2. Gegen den Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, es wurde gefragt, ob man die Geschichte hier nicht noch fortsetzen könnte und ich habe einerseits gedacht "Joaaaahhh ... könnte man machen" und andererseits "Ruiniere nichts, was gut geworden ist" ... aber im Endeffekt hatte ich doch Lust drauf und hab jetzt schon mal Kapitel 2 verbrochen und es soll dann auch noch eins folgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider trifft man so als Laienautorin nicht immer wieder so ganz den Ton oder die Stimmung, die man im vorigen Kapitel hatte ... komisch das.

Als die Lichter zur Pause wieder angingen, sickerte die Realität langsam wieder in Thiels Bewusstsein zurück. Schnell nahm er den Arm von der Stuhllehne hinter Boernes Rücken. Musste ja niemand sehen. Und vielleicht hatte Boerne es ja auch gar nicht richtig gemerkt. Oder nicht verstanden, was Thiel damit gemeint hatte. Und was genau hatte er eigentlich damit gemeint?

Boerne schien eine Diskussion darüber momentan nicht führen zu wollen, denn der andere schaute zwar kurz zu ihm rüber, aber nur um mit einem Finger in Richtung Ausgang zu zeigen und zu fragen, ob Thiel kurz mit rausgehen wollte.

Als sie aus dem Auditorium herauskamen, quetschte Boerne sich dann doch tatsächlich durch die Menschenmenge vor der Bar und bestellte noch ein Bier für Thiel und einen Wein für sich selber. Es dauerte sicher zehn Minuten bis der andere wieder da war und Thiel fühlte sich extrem fehl am Platze zwischen den ganzen feinen Herren und Damen.

„Na, noch nicht blau genug für die zweite Hälfte?“ Thiel grinste frech und nahm Boerne das Bier aus der Hand. Dann drehte er sich nach einem Stuhl suchend um, aber alle Sitzgelegenheiten innerhalb der Bar waren schon besetzt.

„Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so." Boerne hatte offensichtlich kein Problem damit stehen zu bleiben. "Ich habe genau gesehen, dass sie bei der Sarabande auch die Luft angehalten haben.“ Boerne nippte an seinem Wein und hielt die Flüssigkeit einen Moment im Mund, bevor er schluckte.

„Sarah wer? War das die Hübsche mit der Geige?“ Thiel fragte sich nicht einmal, woher Boerne den Namen der Musiker wusste. Die waren bestimmt weltbekannt, nur er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung.

„Sarabande, Herr Thiel. Das ist ein Teil einer Suite ...“ Boerne stoppte und zögert einen Moment, „einer Folge von Musikstücken.“ Er hob einen Zeigefinger und Thiel spürte mal wieder den inneren Drang den Finger einfach direkt am zweiten Gelenk abzubeißen. „Und übrigens war das keine Geige, sondern eine Bratsche ... aber, was erklär ich Ihnen das hier ... Sie hat ja eh nur die Dame dahinter interessiert ...“ Ein klein wenig angeschossen wirkte Boerne jetzt ja schon und irgendwie war das auch nicht ganz fair. Thiel hatte ja schließlich freiwillig Zuneigung verteilt. Vielleicht sollte er dem anderen ein wenig die vereiste Windschutzscheibe freikratzen.

„Mja, so ne große dunkelhaarige, oder?“ Natürlich wusste er genau, dass die Dame mit der Geige ... Bratsche ... was auch immer, eher klein und irgendwie blond gewesen war, aber vielleicht kam Boerne dadurch darauf, dass er während des Konzerts ganz sicher nicht auf sie geachtet hatte.

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn ein wenig fragend an. Aber Thiel konnte sehen, dass er nicht mehr so verunsichert war wie gerade eben noch. Im Gegenteil. Boerne wollte spielen.

„Große dunkelhaarige sind ja auch genau ihr Typ.“

Thiel lächelte ihm mit einem Mundwinkel zu.

„Kann sein.“

„Die Bratschistin war aber klein und blond.“

„Hab ich nicht bemerkt.“

„Jetzt haben Sie schon Sehstörungen.“

„Kein Wunder bei dem Gequieke auf den Instrumenten.“

„Gequieke? Sie Banause.“

„Besser Banause als Blender.“

„Ich bin Connaisseur. Und Sie Lüstling starren eine Stunde auf eine Frau und wissen hinterher nicht mal mehr wie sie aussah?“

„Vielleicht hab ich ja auch eine Stunde lang auf was ganz anderes geachtet.“

Plötzlich griff Boerne nach seinem Arm und zog ihn etwas unsanft mit sich mit wie einen unartigen Schuljungen.

„Hey, Vorsicht!“ Thiel schaffte es irgendwie sein Bier nicht zu verschütten und dann stolperten sie auch schon gemeinsam raus auf den Balkon des Theaters. Hier war es ganz schön bissig kalt.

Vermutlich auch ein Grund, warum sich außer ihnen kaum jemand hierher gewagt hatte. Nur ein paar zitternde Raucher standen am Geländer und zogen an ihren Zigaretten. Ob das wohl wärmte? Sah nicht so aus. Thiel hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Boerne zog ihn in eine Ecke, wo das Licht aus dem Saal den Balkon nicht so sehr erhellte.

"Thiel ..." Boernes Stimme klang außer Atem, dabei waren Sie ja gar nicht gerannt. Thiel spürte, dass der Druck an seinem Arm nachließ aber nicht verschwand. Boerne hielt ihn immer noch fest, aber nicht mehr umklammert. Ihm wurde trotz der Kälte heiß.

Drinnen erklang die Glocke zur zweiten Hälfte.

„Ich ...“ Boerne stockte wieder. Sie standen immer noch eng beieinander und der Atem aus ihren Mündern schwebte in kleinen Wolken zwischen ihnen. Thiel wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er stand einfach nur da. Wie eingefroren. Dann lehnte Boerne sich langsam zu ihm herunter, aber kurz bevor der andere ihn mit seinen Lippen berühren konnte, zuckte er weg. Er konnte das nicht. Nicht hier. Er drückte Boerne ein wenig von sich weg und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Wir müssen wieder rein. Außerdem ist es saukalt hier.“ Damit drängte er sich an Boerne vorbei durch die Flügeltüren zurück ins Innere. _Feigling_. Aber diesmal kam das Schimpfwort nicht aus Boernes Mund, sondern aus seinem eigenen Kopf.

Thiel saß schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wieder an seinem Platz und die Lichter gingen gerade aus, als er endlich Boernes Schritte hinter sich hörte und der andere wieder seinen Platz neben ihm einnahm. Boerne schaute ihn nicht an und Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich. Er war so ein Trottel. Jetzt hatte Boerne sich mal was getraut und er war dazwischengegrätscht und hatte ihn von den Beinen geholt. Gefühlt ging das jetzt schon ewig. Mal schlingerten sie näher aneinander heran, dann entfernten sie sich wieder. Wie Schiffe im Nebel. Und manchmal gefiel es ihm gut, wenn sie eng nebeneinander herfuhren und manchmal hätte er am Liebsten Boernes Schiff versenkt.

Aber gerade in den letzten Tagen ... na ja, vermutlich waren es schon Wochen, oder Monate, da waren ihre Schiffe so ruhig und friedlich nebeneinander hergesegelt. Das war irgendwie langweilig geworden. Und dann hatte er während der Flaute meistens in dem großen Schimpfwortseesack gewühlt und dem anderen etwas an den Kopf geworfen. Nur so. Damit Boerne wusste, dass Thiel an ihn dachte und es ihm nicht egal war. Dass Boerne ihm eben vieles war, aber nicht egal. Und dann hatten sie sich mit Wörtern wie Holzschwertern duelliert, so wie früher als Kinder. Mit Wasserpistolen aufeinander geschossen. Einander die Radiergummis geklaut und doch immer gesagt: Ich denk an dich.

Und jetzt hatte Thiel seinen Arm auf Boernes Stuhllehne gelegt und das konnte man nicht wieder wegradieren. Und Boerne hatte ihn fast geküsst. Und Thiel hatte weggezogen. Und jetzt dachte der andere bestimmt, er hatte sich über ihn lustig machen wollen. Und Thiel wollte sicher irgendwas, aber lustig machen gehörte nicht dazu.

Die Musik begann wieder zu spielen, aber Thiel konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er wollte etwas. Und was wollte man schon, wenn man den Arm um jemanden legte? So dumm war er selber auch nicht, dass er dieses Rätsel nicht lösen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Es einfach gemacht. Und dann war der Arm eben plötzlich da gewesen und Boerne hatte ihn angenommen und dann konnte man das eben nicht wieder durchstreichen wie eine falsche Antwort in einem Vokabeltest.

Thiels Blick ging aus dem Augenwinkel zu Boerne neben ihm. Der sah auch nicht gerade so aus, als wenn er die Musik wirklich wahrnehmen würde. Er würde den ersten Schritt machen müssen. Keine Frage. Und besser jetzt hier im Dunkeln, als nachher wenn sie sich möglicherweise wieder in die Augen schauen mussten.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Stuhl ein wenig an und rückte näher zu Boerne. Der bemerkte Thiels Bewegung natürlich sofort und schaute überrascht zu ihm hin. Thiel ignorierte den Blick und erwiderte ihn auch nicht. Er setzte sich einfach wieder hin und jetzt lagen ihre Oberschenkel aneinander und die Musik schwoll zu einem Crescendo an. Ob das jetzt eher in seinem Kopf oder wirklich auf der Bühne geschah, konnte Thiel nicht mehr sagen. Auf jeden Fall lag jetzt Boernes Oberschenkel an seinem und brannte eine Stunde lang ein Loch in seine Jeans.

Als das Licht im Saal nach einem rauschenden Applaus wieder anging und die ersten Kellner durch das Publikum schritten, um mit kleinen Metallhütchen an langen Stangen die Kerzen zu löschen, standen sie stumm auf und stellten sich stumm in die Schlange an der Garderobe und machten sich stumm auf den Weg zu Boernes Auto im Parkhaus und fuhren stumm zurück nach Münster.

Thiel wusste nichts zu sagen. Er wusste nicht, wie man so etwas in Worte fassen sollte. Wenn er den Abend ganz logisch und von sehr weit weg betrachtete, dann waren zwei Menschen, die einander gut kannten und ja irgendwie auch schätzten, gemeinsam zu einem romatischen Konzertabend gegangen und hatten einander ihr Herz gezeigt. Nur ganz kurz. Und ohne Worte. Und hatten dabei festgestellt, dass da eine gemeinsame Sprache gesprochen wurde. Und das hatte diese beiden Menschen ziemlich umgehauen. Und jetzt wussten sie erst recht nicht mehr, wie sie es in Worte fassen sollten.

Sie fuhren die 150 km wieder zurück nach Münster und Thiel war schon eingeschlafen, als sie endlich vor ihrem Haus stoppten. Müde und immer noch ziemlich verwirrt tappste er im Dunkeln hinter Boerne die Stufen hinauf zu ihren Wohnungen. Boerne hatte das Licht im Treppenhaus nicht angeknipst, vermutlich um Strom zu sparen.

„Wollen Sie noch ... also, ich hätte auch Bier da ...“, Boerne fingerte etwas unsicher an seinem Schlüsselbund herum. Thiel wurde heiß unterm Kragen. Er wusste was das hieß, hatte es oft genug in ähnlicher Form diversen Frauen angeboten.

Thiel zog ein wenig die Schultern hoch. Hoffentlich sah es aus, als wäre es ihm eigentlich egal.

„Von mir aus ...“

Er wollte gerade einen Schritt auf Boernes Wohnungstür zumachen, als er einen dunklen Schatten neben sich aus dem Boden wachsen sah.

„Mensch Junge ...“, Vadderns Stimme klang fast so müde wie seine eigene. „Da bist du ja endlich.“

„Vaddern?“ Thiel schaute verdutzt erst seinen Vater, der offensichtlich auf der Treppe neben seiner Tür gelegen hatte, und dann Boerne an. Der zuckte auch mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung, was hier los war.

„Ich dachte, ich komm nach meiner Schicht noch eben rüber, damit du nicht ganz allein sein musst am Heiligabend.“ Vadderns Blick wurde langsam wacher und er schaute zu Boerne. Der winkte ihm völlig unnütz zu, obwohl sie ja relativ nah beieinander standen. Vermutlich weil er auch nicht wusste, was er sonst machen sollte.

„Aber ich seh schon, dass das nicht nötig gewesen wäre.“ Vaddern schaute zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

Konnte man das irgendwie sehen, fragte Thiel sich erschrocken? Sah er anders aus, weil er heute abend seinen Arm liebevoll um Boernes Schultern gelegt hatte? Waren die Spuren von Boernes Bein an seinem Bein noch sichtbar? Leuchteten wie fluoreszierende Farbe im Dunkeln? Er schaute an sich herunter, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Nee“, Thiel fing sich wieder. „Nee, Boerne hatte nur ne Karte für so’n Dings übrig, weil sein Date ihn versetzt hat und da bin ich halt dann mit. Wollte auch nicht alleine hier rumhängen.“ Er versuchte so brummelig wie möglich zu klingen, damit sein Vater bloß nicht auf die Idee kam irgendetwas, das Boerne beinhaltete, hätte ihm Spaß gemacht.

Zu Boernes Ehrenrettung musste Thiel zugestehen, dass der andere weder das „Dings“ korrigierte, noch irgendeine andere Bemerkung zu seiner leicht neuerzählten Fassung des altbekannten Märchens von „Der Thiel und die sieben Notlügen“ fallen ließ.

Um aus der Sache so schnell wie möglich rauszukommen, schloss Thiel seine Tür auf und schob seinen Vater über die Schwelle. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich wieder zumachte, warf er Boerne noch einen – wie er hoffte – entschuldigenden Blick zu und versuchte den etwas verlorenen Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen zu ignorieren.

Drinnen im Flur streifte er seine Jacke ab und schaute dabei nochmal unauffällig nach Brandflecken auf seiner Jeans. Da wo Boernes Oberschenkel an seinem gelegen hatte, war es immer noch so verdächtig warm. Er hängte seine Jacke auf und fragte sich was zur Hölle da eigentlich passiert war. Natürlich war ihm nicht komplett entgangen, dass Boerne ihm in letzter Zeit vielleicht ein wenig den Hof gemacht hatte ... wenn man das heute überhaupt noch so nannte und natürlich war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass er sich nicht gerade vehement dagegen gewehrt hatte. Was bei ihm ja fast einer Zustimmung gleichkam. Und natürlich hatte er heute abend angefangen. Mit der ganzen Sache.

Warum er angefangen hatte ... darüber würde er erstmal länger in Ruhe nachdenken müssen und vor allem auch darüber wie es weitergehen sollte und auch darüber was genau denn eigentlich „die Sache“ jetzt war.

„Sach ma“, Vaddern stand noch in voller Montur neben ihm und schaute ihm jetzt zu wie er die Schuhe auszog. „Biste mit dem Professor ausgegangen?“

„Quatsch.“ Thiel riss an seinen Schuhen ohne die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen.

„Schickes Hemd.“ Vaddern zeigte auf sein bestes Hemd, was Thiel jetzt irgendwie viel zu aufreizend vorkam. Dabei war es ja eigentlich nur ein ... Hemd. Nichts besonderes. Vielleicht etwas schicker als seine anderen Hemden. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, wo und warum er das gekauft hatte. War ja auch egal. Er zog es eh nur äußerst selten an. Das Blau harmonierte halt gut mit seinen Augen und die unterschiedlich breiten Längsstreifen in verschiedenen Blau- und Weißtönen machten ihn ein wenig schlanker.

„Wo wart ihr denn?“ Der ließ aber auch echt nicht locker.

„Nirgendwo.“ Das war genau die Antwort, die jeden aufhorchen ließ, der schon mal vage Bekanntschaft mit dem Konzept des Flunkerns gemacht hatte. Und Thiel hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Als Kriminalhauptkommissar war er schließlich bewandert in der Kunst des Verhörens.

„Aha.“ Vaddern schaute ihn neugierig an, als Thiel sich an ihm vorbei in die Küche drängte.

„Jetzt lass ma gut sein, ja?“ Hoffentlich ließ Vaddern locker. Wie sollte er in seinem momentanen Zustand überhaupt irgend etwas erklären? Er wusste ja selber nicht einmal genau, was hier eigentlich los war.

„Na, man wird doch nochmal fragen dürfen, wie es kommt, dass der Herr Sohn am Heiligabend eine Verabredung mit seinem Kollegen hat?“

„Also, erstmal war das keine Verabredung, ja? Und außerdem geht dich das nix an.“ Thiel riss den Kühlschrank auf. Er brauchte jetzt echt noch ein Bier.

„Habt ihr was miteinander?“

„Maaaaaaaaaann, Vaddern, hast du zuviel geraucht?“ Er musste die Taktik wechseln. Sauer werden brachte nichts. Vielleicht würde als Unfug abtun funktionieren. Er starrte in den Kühlschrank, damit Vaddern sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und wunderte sich, dass die Lebensmittel nicht spontan verdarben, denn innerlich kochte er. Hatten Sie was miteinander? Nein. Zumindest glaubte er, dass die Antwort momentan noch Nein lautete. Würden Sie in Zukunft was miteinander haben? Verdammt gut möglich. Thiel schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Warum zum Teufel denn ausgerechnet Boerne? Aber er musste schon zugeben, dass er seit vielen Jahren das Kribbeln nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und jetzt spürte er es wieder. Kriegte es heute gar nicht mehr los. Boerne.

„Ist doch nix Schlimmes.“ Vaddern zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab ich ja auch gar nicht gesagt.“ Thiel ließ die Kühlschranktür zufallen und öffnete sein Bier. Den Kronkorken ließ er einfach zusammen mit dem Flaschenöffner zurück in die Schublade fallen. Die konnte er ja irgendwann mal alle gemeinsam ausleeren. Das sparte Arbeit.

Vaddern stand jetzt einfach so ohne Auftrag in der Küche rum und Thiel lehnte an der Arbeitsfläche hinter sich.

„Willste auch‘n Bier?“ Thiel hob seine eigene Bierflasche etwas exemplarisch an. Jetzt war Vaddern schon extra zu Heiligabend rumgekommen, da konnte man dann ja auch ein wenig beisammen sitzen. Vaddern nickte und Thiel machte ihm auch eine Flasche auf. Themenwechsel erfolgreich absolviert.

Dann setzten sie sich zusammen im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und Thiel holte noch die Tupperdose mit den restlichen Keksen von Boerne und es war dann ja auch noch ganz gemütlich. Nur dass er eben noch lieber drüben bei Boerne gesessen hätte. Und das allein glich schon fast einem Weihnachtswunder.

oooOOOooo

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Thiel erstmal so gar nichts mit sich anzufangen. Eigentlich war der Fall mit der ermordeten Sprechstundenhilfe ja noch heiß, aber am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag war im Präsidium alles dicht und von zu Hause aus konnte er an dem Fall nicht wirklich weiterarbeiten. Er hatte zwar die Akte mitgenommen, aber mehr als alles nochmal durchlesen und dann intensiv darüber nachdenken war nicht drin. Und im Moment war intensives Nachdenken bei ihm schon besetzt. Davon liefen ihm schon beim Duschen die Schaltkreise heiß. So schnell und wenig gründlich hatte er noch nie geduscht. Aus lauter Angst. Bloß nicht unter der Dusche über gestern Abend nachdenken. Zu gefährlich.

Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, als er sich das T-Shirt nach dem Duschen über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Thiel schaute sich im Spiegel an. Was wollte er denn eigentlich? Na ja, irgendwie wollte er das, was fast alle wollten. Nicht allein sein. Und irgendwie war er das ja auch nicht. Seit er hier nach Münster gezogen war, hatte Boerne sein Leben irgendwie begleitet. Natürlich war das nicht das gleiche. Aber es hatte dazu geführt, dass er weniger über das Alleinsein nachgedacht hatte. Der andere hatte ihm immer so auf den Nerven rumgetanzt, da war er schon abends oft froh gewesen, mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu haben. Und da hatte sich allein sein nicht wie Einsamkeit angefühlt. Sondern eben erfrischend.

Aber natürlich reichte das irgendwie nicht. Man musste ja auch mal ... in den Arm genommen werden ... oder in den Arm nehmen. Küssen, streicheln, Sex. Das war wichtig. So für das Gleichgewicht. In der Seele. Und das hatte schon gefehlt. Und jetzt dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, wie es denn wäre, wenn er eben Boerne in den Arm nahm. Konnte das reichen? Würde das die Sehnsucht stillen? Oder war das nur so eine Notlösung, weil er sonst niemanden hatte? Und das wollte er Boerne dann doch nicht antun. Dafür schätzte er ihn zu sehr.

Boerne hatte ihn fast geküsst. Auf dem Balkon. Und er hatte im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht. Wollte er das etwa nicht? Doch. Das war schon mal klar. Aber was wollte er denn da genau? Wollte er einfach nur irgendjemanden? Oder vielleicht doch konkret Boerne? Allein das war ja schon schwer zu schlucken. Ausgerechnet der. Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mehr Feldforschung betreiben musste, bevor er hier eine qualifzierte Entscheidung treffen konnte. Und wenn der Gedanke nicht auch genauso aus Boernes Mund hätte kommen können, dann wusste er auch nicht. Apropos. Sein Magen fühlte sich ziemlich leer an.

Nach dem er sich eine frische Boxershorts und warme Socken angezogen hatte, wollte er nur schnell endlich mal wieder seinen Briefkasten leeren, na ja und vielleicht ein wenig im Treppenhaus Krach machen, damit Boerne ganz beiläufig mitbekam, dass er jetzt wach und ansprechbar war. Aber der andere regte sich nicht. Gerade wollte Thiel wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückgehen, als die Haustür aufging. Erschrocken starrte er Boerne an, der mit einer Brötchentüte bewaffnet die Tür aufdrückte. Der andere stoppte ebenso überrascht und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Thiel fühlte sich ziemlich nackig in seinem T-Shirt und der Boxershorts.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Herr Nachbar. Wollen Sie mitessen?“ Boerne hielt die Brötchentüte hoch und Thiels Bauch beschloss, dass das wirklich verlockend roch und grummelte schon mal in Vorfreude. Thiel zeigte mit seinem Wohnungsschlüssel auf die Tüte in Boernes Hand.

„Wo haben Sie denn jetzt Brötchen her? Hat doch alles dicht.“

„Nicht am Bahnhof.“

„Sie sind jetzt nicht ernsthaft zum Bahnhof gelatscht, um Brötchen zu holen?“ Thiel tippte sich an die Stirn. Das war ja echt übertrieben.

„Nein, ich bin zum Bahnhof _gefahren_ , um Brötchen zu holen.“ Boerne klang stolz, aber Thiel schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. War ja klar. Was eine Benzinverschwendung und überhaupt. Boerne kam die paar Stufen zu ihm hinauf und Thiel musste gegen den Impuls ankämpfen zurückzuweichen.

„Na, wenn man’s so dicke hat.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aber das half auch nicht wirklich gegen das Nacktgefühl.

„Dicke haben Sie es ja wohl und nicht ich, nech?“ Boerne piekste ihm mit zwei Fingern in den Bauch. Thiel versuchte noch die Hand wegzuschlagen, aber es war zu spät.

„Hornochse.“

„Spaßbremse.“

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sich ihre Brötchen hinstecken ...“ Thiel kam gar nicht dazu den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Och, und ich dachte wir frühstücken zusammen ...“

„Als ob ich so verzweifelt wäre.“ Genau im falschen Moment grummelte Thiels Magen erneut. Er mochte ja vielleicht noch nicht ganz so verzweifelt sein, aber sein Magen war es ganz sicher.

„Ich hab auch noch frischen Putenbrustaufschnitt und feine Kalbsleberwurst von Erpenbeck.“ Boerne wusste schon, wie er ihn drankriegen konnte.

„Und wenn Sie sich damit einschmieren, dann lass ich mich trotzdem nicht bestechen.“ Schon als der Satz seinen Mund verließ, erkannte er den Denkfehler.

„Wir können es ja ausprobieren.“ Und damit verschwand Boerne in seiner Wohnung, ließ aber die Tür offen stehen und Thiel fluchte laut. So ein verdammter Mist.

oooOOOooo

„Mh, ich freu mich aber, dass Sie meine Einladung doch noch angenommen haben.“ Boerne biss genüsslich in eine Brötchenhälfte mit Putenbrust und Delikatess-Senf.

Thiel warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Der andere hatte seinen Hunger und den Notstand in seinem Kühlschrank gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Das musste auf jeden Fall aufhören, wenn sie dann ... Thiel stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Bloß nicht an sowas denken. Das würde man genau wie bei Verhören mit schuldigen Tätern direkt in seinen Augen sehen können. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Boerne irgendwas in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Am besten war es, wenn er ab sofort immer eine Sonnenbrille trug. Machte Heino das nicht auch so? Und Udo Lindenberg? Ob die auch was zu verbergen hatten? Wenigstens hatte er sich bei sich zu Hause noch schnell was angezogen, so dass er nicht mehr ganz so offenherzig hier bei Boerne in der Küche herum saß.

„... und deshalb denke ich, dass die werte Frau Schneider-Völkers als Escortdame beschäftigt war. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit bei Dr. Daghuis natürlich.“

Was? Thiel hatte mal wieder nicht zugehört.

„Mh-hm.“ Einfach so tun, als wäre alles klar. Funktionierte bei Gesprächen mit Vorgesetzten auch hervorragend.

„Sie haben ja gar nicht zugehört.“ Boerne kaute sein Brötchen und musste gleichzeitig etwas schmunzeln, was ihn ungeheuer verführerisch ... Thiel stopfte sich schnell noch einen Happen Baguette mit Camembert rein. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das nicht in den Griff kriegen würde.

„Hab ich wohl“, nuschelte er durch den französischen Weichkäse hindurch.

„Ja, dem Brunftschrei ihres Magens haben Sie zugehört. Aber nicht mir.“ Boerne stand auf und holte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee. War auch besser so, weil Thiel nicht genau wusste, was er gerade für ein Gesicht machte. Es war aber ganz sicher nicht der Brunftschrei seines Magens, den er hier schon seit einigen Tagen versuchte auszublenden. Was im Übrigen nicht besonders gut gelang.

„Sie denken also“, Thiel schwemmte den Rest Camembert mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee runter, „dass die Leiche sowas wie eine ... na ja, Prostituierte war? Und deshalb getötet wurde?“ Bäh, wo kam denn jetzt die Butter an seinem Daumen her? Thiel schaute sich den Klecks einen Moment an und wischte sich dann unauffällig den Daumen am Tischtuch ab. Als er wieder hochsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke und Thiel machte sich auf Ärger bereit. Aber Boerne sah ihn einfach nur an. Irgendwie ein wenig versonnen. Vielleicht ein wenig so, wie Thiel ihn vorhin angeschaut hatte, als Boerne gleichzeitig gekaut und gelächelt hatte.

„Schmutzfink.“

„Blitzmerker.“

„Also“, fuhr Boerne fort, „ich denke, dass die Dame möglicherweise da in ungünstige Kreise hineingeraten ist und wir uns da mal umsehen sollten.“

„WIR sollten gar nichts. Ich seh mich da mal um und Sie können ja währenddessen was stricken oder so.“ Thiel stand auf und trank noch schnell den Rest aus seiner Tasse. Zeit, dass er wieder rüber in seine eigene Wohnung ging.

„Na gut“, Boerne fing an die Teller abzuräumen.

Thiel stoppte. Was bitte? Na gut? Was hatte der denn getrunken? Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt würde er auch noch darum bitten müssen, dass Boerne mitkam.

„Ja, ist auch besser, wenn Sie nicht mitkommen. Sonst ruinieren Sie mir eh wieder die Ermittlungen.“

„Sie verwechseln mich wohl. Ich ruiniere niemals Ihre Ermittlungen. Ich liefere entscheidende Hinweise.“ Boerne stellte die Teller in die Spülmaschine. Thiel schaute nicht auf seinen Hintern.

„Na, dann liefern Sie mir doch mal den entscheidenden Hinweis. In zehn Minuten unten am Auto?“ Thiel war schon auf dem Weg in seine eigene Wohnung, als Boerne ihm noch hinterher rief.

„Ich weiß, was Sie da machen.“

Pfff, war doch egal. Solange es funktionierte.

oooOOOooo

Die nächsten paar Tage fuhren Sie hier- und dorthin, fragten sich durchs Rotlichtmilieu und sammelten so viele Informationen wie möglich zu der toten Escortdame. Zunächst hatte Thiel ja noch ein wenig an Boernes Theorie gezweifelt, aber es hatte sich ziemlich schnell herausgestellt, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Warum Boerne allerdings wusste, dass die Sprechstundenhilfe mit dem Intimpiercing in ihrer Freizeit als Edelprostituierte gearbeitet hatte, das wollte er lieber nicht so genau wissen. Natürlich hatte Boerne ihm haarklein erklärt, dass es in Münster nur einen einzigen Laden gab, der Intimpiercings stach und er sich dort erkundigt hatte und dass der Kristall kein Kristall, sondern ein echter Diamant gewesen war und die Dame zudem auch noch auffällig teuren Schmuck getragen und eine Wohnung direkt hinter dem Prinzipalmarkt bewohnt hatte. Was alles irgendwie mit ihrer Stelle bei Dr. Daghuis nicht zusammenpasste.

Und die ganzen drei Tage hatten sie den Abend im Theater nicht einmal erwähnt, obwohl selbst Thiel sehen konnte, dass er wie ein riesiger Elefant zwischen ihnen stand. Aber irgendwie hatten sie es immer geschafft, unter dem Bauch hindurch und am Rüssel vorbeizuschauen. Selbst als sie dann den letzten Kunden von Frau Schneider-Völkers, die sich im Milieu Eva genannt hatte, verhört und überführt hatten, da hatten sie einfach Ohrenstöpsel gegen das laute Getröte reingemacht und einfach ein wenig drüberweg geschrien.

Und jetzt saß Thiel allein auf seinem Sofa und alles war kacke. Morgen war Sylvester und vor zwei Stunden hatte er seine eigene Gedanken zu dem Theaterabend und seinen möglichen Gefühle für Boerne verhört und überführt und jetzt würde das neue Jahr mit so einem Mist im Gepäck anfangen.

Irgendwo klingelte ein Handy. Vermutlich seins. Thiel bewegte sich nicht. Könnte wichtig sein. Oder auch nicht. Aber um das herauszufinden müsste er ja aufstehen. Und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Irgendwann hörte das Klingeln auf. Bestimmt eh nur Boerne. Und den wollte er irgendwie gerade gar nicht sehen. Was auch absurd war, weil der ja das ganze Problem überhaupt erst ausgebuddelt hatte. Und jetzt hatte Thiel mal den Dreck davon runtergewaschen und sich das Ding angeschaut und festgestellt, dass es etwas war, was er sich schon lange gewünscht hatte und was er vermisst hatte und was er unbedingt haben wollte. Und da hätte er es am Liebsten gleich wieder eingebuddelt.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Mist. Thiel quälte sich hoch und wühlte durch seine Jacke. Nadeshda. Also vermutlich ein neuer Fall.

„Mja, Nadeshda, was gibt’s?“

„Ach Chef, schön, dass ich Sie erreiche.“ So fing in der Regel kein Gespräch zu einem neuen Fall an.

„Was gibt’s denn?“ Thiel hatte jetzt keine Lust auf soziale Interaktion.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie morgen Abend auch ins Kalinka kommen? Wir feiern Sylvester.“

Thiel überlegte hin und her. Eigentlich wollte er ja auch nicht hier alleine sitzen. Aber irgendwo in seinem Kopf hatte er vielleicht ein wenig gehofft, dass er und Boerne zusammen Sylvester feiern würden. Aber der hatte sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet.

„Nee, ich glaub das ist mir zuviel.“

„Ach, kommen Sie Chef! Alle sind da. Wilhelmine und Silke ... selbst ihr Vater hat zugesagt.“

Sein Vater? Wie kam Nadeshda denn darauf seinen Vater einzuladen?

Nadeshda sprudelte immer noch enthusiastisch ins Telefon.

„War die Idee vom Professor. Er hat gesagt es wäre doch nett mal mit allen gemeinsam zu feiern.“

Ah, daher wehte der faulige Gestank. Also hatte Boerne statt ihn einfach zu fragen, ob sie Sylvester gemeinsam feiern wollten, Nadeshda eingespannt und die sollte jetzt die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen. Thiel musste grinsen. War ja typisch. Bloß nicht einfach mal klar sagen, was man wollte. Er seufzte. Sie waren sich einfach viel zu ähnlich in dem Punkt.

„Na ja, wenn der Herr Professor das gesagt hat ... Wann soll's denn losgehen?“ Vielleicht war das ja doch nicht so dumm von Boerne gewesen Nadeshda als Mittelsmann ... Mittelsfrau? ... zu nutzen, weil Thiel ja bei einer direkten Attacke sicher wieder laut _Nein_ geschrien hätte. So konnten sie beide ihr Gesicht wahren und trotzdem zusammen feiern. Manchmal nervte es ihn, wenn Boerne gute Ideen hatte.

„Erst so ab acht denke ich. Aber sie können ja zusammen herfahren. Freu mich!“ Und damit legte Nadeshda auf.

Na toll.


	3. Gegen den Strich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvester  
> This is going up to E now ... sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euch allen ein richtig geniales neues Jahr 2016!

 

 

Und wie sollte er jetzt Boerne auf die Sylvesterfeier heute abend ansprechen? Den ganzen Morgen hing er schon durch. Genau deshalb ließ er sich nicht mehr auf so einen Mist ein. Genau deshalb. Weil es nur Stress machte. Boerne ließ sich nicht blicken und klingelte auch nicht bei ihm. Der hatte bestimmt genauso Schiss.

Letzte Nacht war er nur sehr schwer zur Ruhe gekommen. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht. Es ließ sich nichts zurückdrehen und er konnte nur noch nach vorne und nach vorne war eben über den Flur zu Boerne. Thiel duschte, frühstückte und klingelte dann drüben bei Boerne ohne groß weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er so tat, als wäre alles ganz normal, dann war es das auch. Musste der andere ja nicht wissen, dass ihm die Nerven flatterten.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar.“ Boerne sah geradezu erleichtert aus, als er ihm die Tür öffnete und klang erfrischenderweise wie immer. Es lief Thiel heiß den Nacken rauf.

„Moin. Sagense mal, was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, meinen Vadder zu einer Sylvesterfeier im Kalinka einzuladen und dann auch noch Frau Krusenstern vorzuschieben, um mir das hintenrum zu erzählen?“ Erstmal Boerne von hinten in die Kniekehlen treten, dann knickte der schneller ein. Man musste ja nicht gleich zugeben, dass man sich freute.

„Also, zunächst einmal habe ich ihrem Vater rein zufällig von der Feier erzählt und er war sofort Feuer und Flamme und wollte unbedingt mit. Und zweitens hat das Fräulein Krusenstern sich bereit erklärt bei Ihnen anzurufen. Ganz freiwillig.“ Boerne knickte nicht ein.

„Ach, und warum organisieren Sie sowas überhaupt?“ _Sag schon, los sag schon_. Thiel wurde ungeduldig. Der andere war ihm seiner Meinung nach etwas zu ruhig. Das passte ihm gar nicht.

„Ich dachte es wäre schön mal mit allen gemeinsam das neue Jahr zu begrüßen. Sie müssen ja nicht mitkommen.“ Fast hätte Boerne ihm wieder die Tür vor der Nase geschlossen. So eine Frechheit. Thiel hielt mit einer Hand dagegen.

„Und warum erzählen Sie _mir_ dann nichts davon?“ Thiel tippte auf seine Brust. Meistens konnte er Boernes Taktik ja ganz gut lesen, aber momentan versuchten sie gerade beide den Bluff des anderen zu übertrumpfen und er hatte ein wenig den Überblick verloren, ob jetzt ein Nein zum Nein ein Ja war oder nicht.

„Das hat doch ihre Assistentin erledigt.“

„Also, erstmal ist Frau Krusenstern nicht meine Assistentin, sondern meine Kollegin und außerdem tut das doch gar nichts zur Sache.“ Zur Sache, Boerne. Zu der Sache, die sie vor ein paar Tagen da möglicherweise angefangen hatten. Thiel stutzte innerlich. Vielleicht hatte Boerne es sich ja anders überlegt. Aber warum dann die Feier? Thiel war verwirrt. Doofe Spiele. Und irgendwie hatte er keinen Bock mehr darauf.

„Zu welcher Sache denn?“

„Maaaaaann Boerne.“ Geduldsfaden bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Ich weiß doch, dass Sie sich sehr freuen würden mit uns allen gemeinsam ins neue Jahr zu feiern.“ Boerne sagte das mit einer Überzeugung, die Thiel schon wieder auf die Palme brachte. Der ging doch echt davon aus, dass die Sache hier schon geritzt war. Dabei hatte Thiel noch nicht einmal sein Messer gewetzt.

„Ach, das glauben Sie also?“

„Ich weiß es.“

„Gut. Dann feiern Sie mal schön. Wir sehen uns dann im neuen Jahr auf der Arbeit.“ Das sollte doch eindeutig sein.

„Soll ich sie um halb acht abholen?“ Boerne klang nicht im Geringsten irritiert.

„Viertel vor reicht.“

„Dickschädel.“

„Wichtigtuer.“ Thiel musste jetzt grinsen. Das auch nicht einer von ihnen mal nachgeben konnte. Sie waren wie zwei Widder, die sich beim Kämpfen mit ihren Hörnern ineinander verkeilt hatten und jetzt nicht mehr voneinander loskamen.

„Möchten Sie reinkommen?“ Boerne öffnete die Tür weiter und Thiel nickte. Er wollte verdammt gerne reinkommen.

Boerne drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und Thiel ihn in die Ecke zwischen Tür und Wand.

„Sie sind unmöglich.“

„Und genau das mögen Sie so an mir.“ Boerne grinste frech.

Scheiße, genau so war’s. Thiel drückte sich auf die Zehenspitzen hoch, griff mit einer Hand um Boernes Nacken und zog den anderen zu sich herunter. Zum Glück reagierte Boerne sofort und der Kuss war zwar hart aber nicht unangenehm. Thiel spürte Boernes Hände, die sich auf seine Wangen legten und ihn hielten und er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig. Boernes Zunge leckte sofort an seiner und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Irgendwie war es ihm gar nicht bewußt gewesen, wie sehr er Boerne mittlerweile begehrte. Aber jetzt, wo der Damm gebrochen war, floss es aus ihm heraus wie die Niagarafälle aus dem Erie-See. Seine Hände drängten unter Boernes Oberhemd und er küsste unpräzise über die Wange den Hals hinunter bis zur Schulter. Boerne nahm die Arme runter, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und genoß einfach nur die Aufmerksamkeit, die Thiels Hände und Lippen ihm schenkten.

Irgendwie schoben sie sich gegenseitig aus ihren Oberteilen und genossen die nackte Haut darunter. Boerne war mit den Jahren auch ein wenig weich geworden an der Hüfte und Thiel knetete seine Hände in die zarte Haut. Schön fühlte sich das an. Und er spürte auch wie Boerne mit gierigen Händen über seinen runden Bauch fuhr, während sie sich wieder und wieder küssten.

Er hatte jetzt auch keinen Bock darüber zu reden. Und es gab auch nicht wirklich was zu klären. Thiel wusste, dass Boerne ihn begehrte und da musste man nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Er rutschte mit seinen Händen auf Boernes Hintern und drückte ihn an sich. Zumindest so weit wie sein Bauch es erlaubte.

„Können wir uns bitte irgendwie hinlegen?“ Boerne klang so, als versuchte er ernsthaft zu bleiben, war aber zu erregt, um das wirklich gelungen durchzuziehen.

Thiel nickte. Gerne.

Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie im Flur auf den Sekretär, dann folgte er Thiel, der schon ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Gerade als Thiel sich aufs Sofa setzen wollte, griff Boerne ihn am Arm und zog ihn weiter durch bis ins Schlafzimmer. Thiel beschwerte sich nicht.

Beide zogen ihre Schuhe und Hosen aus und Thiel stoppte einen Moment, um Boernes Körper in der engen Unterhose zu bewundern. Bei ihm selber war ja nicht viel zum Bewundern dran. Nicht dass er unzufrieden mit sich war, aber sexy fand er sich jetzt auch nicht gerade. Dafür Boerne umso mehr.

Auch Boerne stoppte einen Moment in seinem Schwung und ließ seine Augen über Thiels Körper wandern. Dann seine Hände. Dann seine Lippen. Schultern. Brust. Bauch. Boerne kniete vor ihm und küsste seinen Bauch und Thiel fuhr ihm in die Haare. Ruinierte die Frisur. Bürstete den anderen gegen den Strich.

Dann drückte Boerne ihn rücklings aufs Bett und beugte sich über ihn. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Jetzt schon vertrauter. Wärmer. Weiches Verlangen wurde von härterem verdrängt und plötzlich lag Boernes Hand auf seiner Unterhose und ertastete erst einmal sanft seine Erregung. Gott, Scheiße, er wollte wirklich jetzt Sex. Und früher hatte er immer gedacht, dass das ganz sicher niemals in Frage kam. Mit einem Mann. Also nee. Das war doch irgendwie unerotisch. Aber jetzt fühlte sich das ganz und gar nicht unerotisch an, im Gegenteil. Er hätte jetzt allzu gerne gewusst, wie das geht, damit sie gleich hier ... aber er vermutete, dass Boerne das auch nicht wusste.

„Frank ...“ Boerne war jetzt schon völlig in dem Strudel gefangen, den er auch noch so gut kannte. Diesen Sog aus Begierde und Erregung. Gemeinsam stürzten sie sich hinein. Leckten, küssten, streichelten. Boerne murmelte immer wieder seinen Namen und Thiel rollte sich auf ihn drauf, schob seine Boxershorts hinunter, zog dann an Boernes bis er sie über die Beine nach unten schieben konnte. Und auf einmal lagen sie nackt da. Thiels Bauch drückte auf Boernes und ihre Erektionen berührten sich gierig. Boerne ließ sich bereitwillig in Position drücken, aber dann wusste Thiel nicht mehr weiter. Was jetzt?

„Im Nachtschrank.“ Boerne keuchte in seine Halsbeuge.

Was? Thiel drückte sich einen Moment von Boernes Hals weg. Sie schauten sich an und Thiel wurde jetzt erst wieder richtig bewusst, dass er mit Boerne hier lag. Boerne, dessen dunkelbraune Haare jetzt wirr vom Kopf abstanden, was ihn unglaublich süß aussehen ließ. Der keine Brille mehr trug, was ihn viel jünger und verletzlicher wirken ließ. Boerne, der gerade ein wenig unsicher lächelte, obwohl er sonst doch so selbstbewusst war. Und den er mehr begehrte, als irgendjemanden in den letzten Jahren. Noch einmal schoss die Erregung durch seine Adern und er hätte fast mit der Hüfte nach vorne gestoßen. Er wollte ja schon, aber ... einfach so? Er wusste doch gar nicht, was man da machen musste.

Als Thiel nicht reagierte, schaute Boerne ihn wieder an.

„Oben.“ Boerne versuchte mit einer Hand blindlings die Schublade zu öffnen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das geht.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir ... also ... müssen ja auch nicht. War nur ...“ Boerne schaute ihn an. Versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Wir müssen das nicht jetzt machen.“ Und Thiel spürte, wie Boerne versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu schieben.

Nee, er wollte ja schon. Ein wenig ließ er sich wegdrücken aber dann legte er sich seitlich eng an Boerne und fing wieder an ihn zu küssen.

„Will dich.“ Er flüsterte Boerne in den Mund. Dann schob eine Hand zwischen sie und legte sie um sein steifes Glied, fing an sich zu reiben. Boerne tat es ihm gleich und sie küssten sich tief und feucht und stießen ab und zu mit ihren Händen aneinander, bis sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr küssen konnten, sondern nur noch aneinander lagen.

„Ich bin soweit.“ Boerne presste die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Will dich sehen.“ Thiel drehte sich ein klein wenig weg und in dem Moment stöhnte Boerne auf und kam auf seinen Bauch. Thiel war sich sicher, dass er noch nie etwas so unerwartet erotisches gesehen hatte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass ihn das anmachen würde, einem Mann beim Höhepunkt zuzusehen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Griff um sein eigenes Glied noch enger wurde und er seine Bewegung beschleunigte. Einen Augenblick später kam er mit einem Keuchen über seine eigene Hand und Boernes Bauch.

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander und Boerne hatte es gerade eben noch geschafft ein Taschentuch aus der Nachttischschublade zu ziehen und sie mehr schlecht als recht ein wenig abzuwischen. Dann zog er die Decke hoch und sie dämmerten gemeinsam weg. Als sie wieder aufwachten, war es schon halb sieben und sie würden sich für die Sylvesterfeier fertig machen müssen.

Thiel verschwand in seine eigene Wohnung, um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Verrückt, dachte er. Sie würden heute abend als Paar zu einer Feier gehen und niemand durfte es wissen. Das konnte ja spaßig werden.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Um viertel vor acht klingelte Boerne bei ihm und nach einem schon wieder überfälligen und intensiven Kuss schafften sie es in einigermaßen seriöser Form das Haus zu verlassen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Kalinka war die Spannung zwischen ihnen immer noch spürbar. Wenn das Auto ein Elektrowagen gewesen wäre, hätte man mit ihren Blicken die ganze Batterie laden können.

„Wie lange haste denn daran getüftelt?“ Thiel schaute aus dem Fenster, als wäre das eine ganz normale Frage.

„Woran?“ Boerne bog nach links ab.

„An dem Plan mit der Feier im Kalinka und dem Konzert bei Kerzenschein?“

„Ach, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Das war doch nur eine spontane Idee.“ Selbst Thiel konnte hören, dass das geflunkert war und er vermutete, dass Boerne auch wollte, dass er das hörte.

Sie hielten in einer Nebenstraße. Von hier aus waren es nur noch ein paar hundert Meter bis zum Kalinka. Boerne schaltete den Motor aus.

„Schade.“ Thiel schaute zu Boerne rüber. Irgendwann würden sie es auch noch schaffen einfach klar zu sagen, was sie meinten.

Der fingerte noch einen Moment an seinem Autoschlüssel herum. Dann erwiderte er seinen Blick. Thiel lehnte sich zu dem anderen rüber und drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Müssen die anderen aber nicht wissen, ja?“ Thiels Blick schwankte irgendwo zwischen streng und bittend.

Boerne nickte. Es würde schwer werden, weil sie sich jetzt gerade so frisch und tief geschnitten hatten, dass sie noch immer bluteten, aber vielleicht konnte man ja zumindest für den Abend ein Pflaster drüber kleben.

„Also“, Thiel hob seine Stimme und versuchte sie besonders ernsthaft klingen zu lassen, „Herr Professor.“ Er lächelte Boerne kumpelhaft zu. „Darf ich Sie dann zu dieser Sylvesterfeier begleiten und mit Ihnen auf ein neues gemeinsames Jahr anstoßen?“ Thiel hob eine Augenbraue und grinste Boerne ein wenig schief an.

Der nickte und lächelte zurück. Thiel zwängte sich aus dem Wagen, warf die Autotür zu und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Kalinka.

Nadeshda empfing sie freudig und keine drei Minuten später hatten sie auch schon den ersten Wodka auf dem Tisch stehen. Thiel ignorierte das kleine Gläschen und bestellte sich erstmal ein Bier. Besser nicht so früh schon so viel trinken, sonst ging das hier heute abend schief. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Boerne das Schnapsglas in einem Zug leerte. Na super.

Er warf dem anderen einen warnenden Blick zu und Boerne realisierte etwas zu spät, dass es vermutlich tatsächlich besser war heute nicht zuviel zu trinken. Thiel bestellte schnell etwas zu Essen und ein Glas Wasser und einen Kaffee hinterher, damit der andere den Wodka besser vertrug.

Eine Stunde später waren auch alle anderen aus ihrer Gruppe eingetrudelt und das Kalinka füllte sich mit immer mehr bekannten und auch vielen unbekannten Gesichtern. Zunächst unterhielten sie sich alle gemeinsam noch über den gerade erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Fall und dann auch über andere Dinge. Frau Haller erzählte, dass sie gerade ihr Bad neu renovieren lassen hatte und jetzt eine dieser schicken Regenwaldduschen besaß, unter denen man duschte wie in einem warmen Sommerregen.

Nadeshda erzählte von ihrem neusten Fang. Der Mann war wohl Arzt und lief in seiner Freizeit Triathlon. Thiel rümpfte die Nase und Boerne musste ein wenig schmunzeln als er das sah. Sein Vadder beschwerte sich mal wieder lautstark über das politische System in diesem Land und Thiel wusste, dass er sich indirekt auch über ihn beschwerte, weil er ja als Polizist praktisch zu den konservativen Spießern gehörte, die ihm seine Freiheit raubten. Boerne schlug sich diesmal auf seine Seite und das fand Thiel irgendwie rührend. Er hatte Mühe es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Musik war immer lauter geworden je näher es auf Mitternacht zuging und man konnte sich mittlerweile praktisch nur noch schreiend unterhalten. Thiel war es egal. Boerne saß neben ihm und sie hatten heimlich unter der Tischoberfläche wieder ihre Oberschenkel aneinander gelegt. Das brannte stärker als der Wodka, den er dann vorhin doch noch auf Nadeshdas Drängen hin getrunken hatte.

„Na, Herr Thiel?“ Die Staatsanwältin lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und lächelte ihm etwas aufreizend zu. „Kleines Tänzchen?“

Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nee, lassense ma, ich bin da nicht so ...“ Interessiert? Talentiert? Keine Ahnung, was er da hatte sagen wollen. Er hielt sich an seinem Bier fest.

„Ach, kommen Sie Thielchen.“ Die Staatsanwältin zog an seinem Ärmel und vielleicht hatte er jetzt doch schon ein wenig zuviel intus. Auf jeden Fall ließ er sich ziehen und musste dann mit Frau Klemm eine Runde auf dem Tanzparkett drehen.

Irgendwann hatte er dann plötzlich eine kleine rundliche Russin im Arm, die sich beim Tanzen an ihn schmiegte und dann wiederum Nadeshda, die schon ein wenig zu angeheitert war, um ihm nicht mehr auf die Füße zu treten. Sie lachten beide herzlich darüber, dass es irgendwie nicht rund lief mit ihnen beim Tanzen, obwohl sie ja beruflich hervorragend zusammenarbeiteten und in dem Moment sah er Boerne aus dem Augenwinkel auf sie zukommen. Der würde doch wohl nicht ... aber der andere verbeugte sich ein wenig und nahm dann Nadeshda in den Arm und tanzte mit ihr. Und irgendwie sah das bei den beiden viel harmonischer aus. Vermutlich weil Boerne Tanzunterricht nahm. Angeber. Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Als Boerne wieder an den Tisch zurück kam, schaute er Thiel ziemlich frech an und der warf ihm erneut einen warnenden Blick zu. Aber Boerne sah ihn nur mit brennenden Augen an und sagte nichts. Dann strich er ihm unter dem Tisch mit einer Hand über sein Bein. Eigentlich wäre das nicht nötig gewesen. Thiel wusste auch so, dass Boerne eben viel lieber mit ihm getanzt hätte. Er hatte es in den Augen des anderen lesen können. Alle schauten auf die Tanzfläche und niemand achtete auf sie. Thiel lehnte sich zu Boerne rüber.

„Ich geh kurz raus.“ Er hoffte, dass Boerne ihn verstand.

Vor dem Kalinka schaute er sich um. Er wollte nicht zu weit weg gehen, aber auch nicht so nah dran stehen, dass er im Licht aus den Fenstern zu sehen war. Auf der anderen Straßenseite lehnte er sich an die Hauswand.

Ein paar Minuten später ging die Tür des Kalinka erneut auf und Boerne trat heraus. Er schaute sich ein wenig verwirrt um und Thiel trat einen Schritt vor ins Licht. Der andere kam sofort auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Das ist Folter.“ Boerne schmiegte sich in die Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter.

Thiel zog ihn ein wenig weiter die Straße runter und sie stellten sich in einen Hauseingang. Boerne nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn gierig. Thiel krallte sich in Boernes Jackett und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Sie waren es beide gewöhnt der dominante Partner zu sein und es war ein wenig schwierig sich darauf einzustellen, dass man eben auch mal geküsst wurde, statt zu küssen, aber die Gefühle waren so stark, dass beide es hinnahmen auch mal fremdgesteuert zu werden. Thiel genoss Boernes Wärme und die Hände, die ihn an den Körper des anderen drückten. Und er wusste jetzt schon, dass das Küssen mit Boerne ihm so schnell nicht langweilig werden würde. Diese weichen Lippen. Die sanfte Zunge, die seine streichelte. Thiel merkte, dass er schon wieder leicht erregt war. Das sollten sie sich definitiv für später aufsparen. Er ließ den Kuss auslaufen.

„Wir müssen wieder rein.“ Thiel drückte sich von Boerne weg. „Zu auffällig.“

Boerne nickte ein wenig geschlagen und Thiel drehte sich schnell um und ging zurück ins Kalinka. Bloß nicht sentimental werden und Fehler machen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Boerne auch wieder an ihren Tisch. Zwölf Uhr war jetzt nur noch zehn Minuten weg und alle in der Kneipe waren schon ganz schön betrunken. Es wurde auf russisch gesungen und getanzt. Sein Vater fühlte sich besonders wohl und saß mitten in einer Gruppe russischer Frauen, mit denen er wild gestikulierend redete.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht drehte Nadeshdas Vater die Musik runter und die Lichter wurden ausgemacht. Thiel stellte sich ganz hinten an die Wand und zupfte Boerne am Hemd, als der sich weiter nach vorne stellen wollte. Vielleicht konnten sie ja unbeobachtet nur ganz kurz ...

Alle hatten ihre Sektgläser in der Hand und zählten jetzt den Countdown herunter. Bei null gingen draußen schon die ersten Raketen los und das ganze Kalinka explodierte mit Jubel und Konfetti wurde aus einer Minikanone in die Runde geschossen.

Alle umarmten entweder jeden der neben ihnen stand oder ihre Liebsten, so sie denn hier waren. In der allgemeinen Aufregung spürte Thiel erst Boernes Hand gar nicht, die seine ergriffen hatte und unauffällig drückte, während der andere woanders hinsah und in die Runde prostete. Thiel drückte die Hand zurück und dann beschloss er, dass es doch Scheiße war so und zog Boerne in seine Arme.

Sie umarmten sich warm und fest. War ja nichts dabei. Er atmete ein wenig Boernes Duft ein und spürte, wie Boerne sich in seine Halsbeuge kuschelte. Als er den anderen wieder losließ, sah er noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Nadeshda sich schnell wegdrehte. Sie hatte es gesehen. Aber wenigstens hatten sie es vermeiden können sich zu küssen. Boerne hatte nichts gemerkt und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Das ist das schönste Sylvester, das ich mir nur wünschen konnte.“


End file.
